Csábító Csokoládé
by Reszeltviz
Summary: Hermione ajándékot kap.


**Csábító Csokoládé**

"Egy csoki, egy élmény.

Az első felfedi kilétem,

A többi elmondja a miértet.

Megtalálsz, ha kérsz még."

Hermione szívverése felgyorsult, ahogy a kis pergamenlapot szorongatta. A négy sorhoz nem tartozott feladó, csak a címzés volt a borítékon, amiben volt. A sorok mellé egy doboz is tartozott, s bár a háború véget ért, ő elővigyázatos maradt, így bevetette az általa ismert összes bűbájt, hogy megtudja, veszélyes-e. Nem volt az. Azt viszont megtudta, hogy nem is hagyományos édesség. Valamiféle bájital lehetett benne, de ártalmatlannak tűnt. Elgondolkodott azon, merjen-e enni belőle, de úgy vélte, nem lehet baj, elvégre úgy tűnt, a feladó arra számít, hogy később felkeresi őt.

Óvatosan nyitotta fel a dísztelen tetőt, majd elmosolyodott a kilenc falatnyi csokit látva. Mind szív alakú volt. Ha más nem, ez árulkodó volt a „miért" dolgában.

A dobozkával ült az ágyára és izgatottan nyúlt az 1-es számúért. Először csak a tenyerére helyezte, félretéve a többit, majd még egyszer átgondolta, ne menjen-e esetleg McGalagony professzor segítségét kérni, de végül elvetette, és egyben bekapta a csábító csokoládét.

Az íz egyből ámulatba ejtette. Fantasztikus volt. Élvezettel hunyta be a szemét, és felnyögött, ahogy a bársonyos csoki szétolvadt a szájában. Épp csak hanyatt dőlt a párnáira, mikor egy homályos kép derengett fel benne.

Egy kép egy férfiról.

Döbbenten nyitotta ki a szemét, mikor felismerte, ki volt az.

Perselus Piton.

Zihálva nézett körbe apró szobájában, mintha valahol választ kaphatna a benne felmerülő kérdésekre. Az édességet ijedtében lenyelte, de némi olvadt csoki még a nyelvén maradt, és ő becsukta a szemét, csak hogy megerősítést nyerjen.

A férfi apró, féloldalas mosollyal nézett rá.

Aztán a csoki elfogyott, a kép eltűnt.

Zakatoló szívvel és zihálva sietett a fürdőszobába. Megmosta az arcát, majd ivott egy kis vizet. A tükörbe nézve próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait.

Perselus Piton csokit, és ráadásul igazán speciálisat küldött neki.

Vajon a szív és maga a mód valóban azt jelenti, aminek kinéz? Szerelmi vallomás?

A Roxfort hírhedt-híres bájitalmestere tényleg épp őt szemelte ki?

De mivel érdemelte ki a figyelmet?

És elhihet-e bármit is, amit egy mardekáros mond, vagy akár tesz?

Tény, hogy nélküle aligha nyerték volna meg a háborút, de még mindig ravasz, gúnyos, morc és hideg volt. Még akkor is, mikor a gyengélkedőn ott ült mellette, és ápolta, mert Madam Pomfrey a többi sérülttel volt kénytelen foglalkozni közben. Nos… Az érthető volt, hogy utálta, hogy kiszolgáltatott helyzetbe került, ahol gyengének láthatják. Mégis… Ő segített neki, ahogy tudott, és… meg se köszönte. Nem mintha ilyesmit várt volna a férfitól.

Vagy esetleg a csokoládéval akar köszönetet mondani?

Bizonytalanul pillantott a szoba felé, majd lassan visszasétált az ágyához és leült.

Miért kéne nyolc csoki a „miért" kifejtésére?

És ha tényleg szerelmes, és nem csak hálás?

Mit kezdjen ezzel az információval?

Pirulva, de be kellett vallania magának, hogy ez több, mint hízelgő volna.

Egy olyan férfi, mint Piton… Talán mégse olyan rideg, mint mutatja magát, és ha ez így van, igazi kincs és megtiszteltetés lenne a szerelme.

Hogy viszonozná-e? Nos, az már más kérdés.

Mindig is tisztelte a tudásáért és felnézett rá, mint bájitalmesterre, de igazán férfinak csak akkor látta, mikor a gyengélkedőn ápolta. Igazán kíváncsi volt, hogy milyen lenne Piton közeledését élvezni.

A csokira nézve már reménykedett, hogy valóban azért kapta őket, mert a férfi vonzódik hozzá, és nem csupán a hálája miatt.

Kissé félénken, de már vágyakozva vette ki a második darabot. Ismét egyben kapta be, ám ezúttal még azelőtt eldőlt, mielőtt becsukta volna a szemét.

Ami következett, arra viszont nem volt felkészülve, bármennyire is kezdett vágyni a férfira.

A kép most egyből éles volt, és ő elfeledkezve róla, hogy valójában ágyban fekszik, szembetalálta magát professzorával.

Piton közvetlenül előtte állt egy szelíd mosollyal, és olyan intenzív tekintettel, amilyet még tán sose látott. A sötétebbnél is sötétebb fekete szemek olyan érzelmekkel ragyogtak, amit nem is remélt. Határozottan nem szimpla testi kapcsolatra vágyhatott. Csak nézte a férfit, és szinte észre se vette, mikor került még közelebb, de végül semmi mást nem látott, csak azokat a lélektükröket, amikben el akart veszni.

A szinte észrevehetetlen, de gyengéd mosoly ismeretlen volt a szigorú bájitalmester arcán, ám Hermionénak nagyon is tetszett. Épp csak pár pillanatig figyelte a férfi ajkait, mikor megérezte, hogy végigsimít egy ujjal az arcélén. Meglepetten nézett fel, mire az arcát simította meg. Mély levegőt vett, és az érintés után ismét meglepődött, hogy illatot is érez. Nem tudta, hogy lehet ez lehetséges, de rettenetesen élvezte. A varázsló illata friss volt és hűvös, mint egy vízesés némi mentával. Közelebb akart bújni, hogy még többet kapjon belőle, mégse mozdult.

Piton óvatos cirógatásokkal és simogatásokkal kényeztette a nyakát és arcát. Mikor aztán a férfi közel hajolt hozzá, azt hitte, meg fogja csókolni, de a füléhez hajolt, és miközben orrával végigsimított az álláig, érezte a leheletét, míg ő maga nem kapott levegőt.

Aztán a bájitalmester egy utolsó simítás után hátrébb húzódott picit, és a szemébe nézett.

Vágyakozva pillantott rá, de a kép eltűnt, és ő kinyitva a szemét az ágyán találta magát.

Ismét lecsukta pilláit, de csak a szokásos sötétséget látta.

Zakatoló szívvel ült fel.

Hát igaz? Piton őt akarja? Épp őt?

Látta a tekintetét, az nem olyan volt, mint a korabeli fiúké, amikor egy-egy szép lány után néznek, mert tetszik nekik a látvány.

A férfi tekintetében is megvolt ez, de mellette még más is.

Érzések.

Nem mert hinni a történtekben. Egyáltalán, hogy volt mindez lehetséges? Miféle bájital és/vagy varázslattal volt ez megvalósítható?

Érezte az érintéseket is, és persze látott is. Vajon minden érzékét becsapta ez a bűvös-bűnös csokoládé? Ő maga ugyan nem próbálta megérinteni a férfit, de érezte őt, és biztos volt benne, hogy ő is képes lehet tapintani.

És az ízlelés?

Még érezte a csokoládé utóízét, de míg a varázslatos kép játszódott benne, nem tűnt fel neki, bár tény, hogy egész más dolgokra figyelt.

Milyen lehet a csókja íze?

Vajon megtudja, ha megeszi a következő csokit? Mire számíthat még?

Legszívesebben lerohant volna a pincébe, hogy a férfinak szegezhessen pár kérdést. Másrészt fogalma sem volt, hogy fog lezajlani ezek után egy találkozás a professzorával. Hogy fog a szemébe nézni?

Izgatottan nyúlt a harmadik csokoládéért, és már hanyatt dőlve, csukott szemmel kapta be. Elsőként a különlegesen finom íz árasztotta el az ízlelőbimbóit, de aztán…

Piton épp ott állt képzeletében, ahol az előző élmény véget ért. Ismét érezte az illatát, láthatta azt az apró mosolyt, és az érzéseket a csillogni a szemében. Újra közelebb lépett hozzá, és ő már várta, hogy ismét megérintse, simogassa, cirógassa, hogy még többet tegyen…

A férfi a csípőjére simította két kezét, és gyengéden magához húzta, majd egyik karjával a hátát, a másikkal a derekát ölelte át. Reflexből emelte fel a sajátjait, de kicsit félszegen simította a férfi felkarjaira, majd még mindig a fekete szemeket figyelve csúsztatta a nyaka köré. Hamarosan egy igazán meleg és gyengéden szoros ölelésben álltak.

Hermione furcsállva vette észre, hogy gondolatban is be tudja csukni a szemét. A férfi vállára hajtotta a fejét, és így élvezte az egyben nyugtató és szívdobogtató ölelést. Aztán Piton fel-alá kezdte simogatni a hátát, majd a vállait és karjait. A hajába túrt a tarkójánál, mire ő felemelte a fejét és ismét a szemébe nézett. Csókra vágyott, de nem kapta meg. A bájitalmester ölelte, simogatta továbbra is, az övéhez simította az arcát, amitől jobban érezte az illatát és a leheletét.

Hermione bátortalanul, de viszonozni kezdte az érintéseket. A férfi ugyan most is a szokásos talárját viselte, de egy picit hozzáfért a nyakához és odasimította az ujjait, majd fel az arcához, s végül a fekete tincsek közé túrt. Elégedettséget látott a tekintetében, így folytatta a felfedezést, és Piton mellkasára simítva két tenyerét mérte fel, milyen test is lapulhat a fekete talár alatt. Tetszett neki, amit talált. A bájitalmester épp mindkét kezét a nyakára simította, mikor ő az övéit a hátára. Picit lábujjhegyre emelkedett, mert biztos volt benne, hogy Piton megcsókolja, de csak az arcához hajolt.

Csalódottan nyögött fel, mikor a kép, és ezzel az élmény is véget ért.

Azonnal a csokis dobozért nyúlt, de meghallotta az erős, türelmetlen kopogást. Morcosan mászott ki az ágyából, aztán az ajtóhoz trappolt, és felrántotta azt.

– Hermione! – Naná, hogy Harry és Ron volt az.

– Fontos? – kérdezte türelmetlenül.

– Már mióta itt szobrozunk – mondta a Kis Hős. – Mit csinálsz? Azt hittem, megyünk a könyvtárba tanulni.

– Bocs, de… nem érek rá – mondta. Teljesen elfelejtette a megbeszélt tanulást. Pedig a vizsgák közeledtek.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte Ron.

– Persze, csak közbejött valami. Bocsi! Majd… találkozunk – hadarta, és becsukta az ajtót, mielőtt a fiúk bármi mást kérdezhettek volna.

Ő maga pedig visszaszaladt az ágyához, és megkereste a negyedik csokoládét.

Épp csak egy picit élvezte a csoki édeni ízét, és máris Piton karjaiban találta magát. Az arcuk éppolyan közel volt egymáshoz, mint mikor az előző csoki elfogyott. Ám most a bájitalmester apró csókot lehelt szája sarkába, ő levegő után kapott, és benn is tartotta azt. A következőt a másik oldalra kapta, és ő remegett egész testében. Ám a várt igazi csók elmaradt, helyette a férfi a két szemére adott egy-egy puszit, és ő csak ekkor jött rá, hogy azok még a képzeletében is csukva vannak. Egyszerűen csak élvezte Piton kényeztetését. Még több apró puszit kapott. Körbe az arcán, az orrán, az állán, majd onnan egészen a füléig, amibe a férfi picit beleharapott, hogy aztán újabb csókokkal enyhítse az apró fájdalmat. Semmi másra nem volt képes, csak kapaszkodni a varázslóba, és teljesen átadni magát. A csókok tovább folytatódtak a nyakán, körbe a másik füléhez, és néha érezte a férfi nyelvét, ahogy apró körökkel csiklandozta a bőrét. A másik füle is hasonló bánásmódban részesült, mint párja, aztán a bájitalmester szája ismét az övé felé közeledett, és ő nyöszörögve, remegve imádkozott, hogy végre, végre megcsókolja őt.

Valami nagyon csúnya szó szaladt ki a száján, mikor a legvártabb pillanat előtt a csoki elfogyott, s ezzel véget ért az élmény. Azonnal a következő után nyúlt.

Ideje se volt újra a finom édesség ízét élvezni, mert amint behunyta a szemét, Piton ajkai már az övén voltak, és pillanatokon belül a forró ölelés és a mohó csók teljesen elvette az eszét. Szenvedélyesen és hevesen falták egymás ajkait, nem bírt betelni a férfi ajkaival, a nyelvével és az ízzel, ami maga a bájitalmester volt. Ilyen ízű édességet még sokat kérne, ha lehet, és tudta, nincs semmi, ami visszatartaná, hogy szemtől szembe is megkóstolhassa a bájitalmestert. Piton a hajába túrva tartotta a tarkójánál, míg másik kezével a derekát ölelte szorosan magához. Hermione biztos volt benne, hogy ha a valóságban lenne, mérhetetlenül hálás lenne a támogatásért, mivel nem sokáig bírná talpon. Tudta, hogy valójában fekszik az ágyán, de az élmény teljessen azt az érzetet okozta, mintha valóban a férfi karjaiban lenne. A varázsló nyakát átkarolva, ha lehetett, még jobban hozzásimult. Újra megremegett, mikor Piton hosszú ujjai, majd meleg tenyere a hátán utat talált a blúza alá, és bármit megadott volna érte, hogy még többet kaphasson belőle.

Ám mikor megszűnt az élmény, és ismét az ágyában találta magát, nem nyúlt egyből az édességes dobozkáért. Kicsit rendezte a légzését, és a plafont bámulva mosolyodott el, sejtve mi következhet még. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy ha a férfi ezt küldte neki, és számít rá, hogy ki is bontja és meg is eszi… Vajon min mehet át ő eközben? Izgul? Fel-alá járkál? Esetleg hagyott saját magának is hasonló édességet? Továbbra sem tudta, hogy lehetséges egy ilyen különleges finomságot létrehozni, de ki fogja kérdezni a professzorát. Persze, előtte a karjaiba veti magát.

Erre a gondolatra kicsit zavarba jött, hisz mégse kéne úgy viselkednie, mint egyes osztálytársnői… Na jó. Talán nem egyből veti a karjaiba magát.

Félretette gondolatait, és izgatottan vette két ujja közé a következő csokit. Iszonyúan kíváncsi volt, hogy mi fog történni.

Ismét éppúgy Piton karjaiban találta magát, és a keze most határozottabban siklott fel a háta sima bőrén. Felsóhajtott, ahogy a férfi egy csók után áttért a nyakára, és ő még jobban kapaszkodott a vállába, majd a tarkójánál túrt a fekete tincsek közé. Cseppet se lepődött meg, mikor vetkőztetni kezdte, sőt, viszonozta. Miközben megremegett a meztelen bőrén érzett forró érintésektől és csókoktól, őrült sóvárgással hámozta ki a varázslót az ingéből, hogy végre ő is felfedezhesse annak testét. Akarta őt, annyira akarta! Sose gondolta volna, hogy valaha így fog érezni. Pipacspirosan, de bátran folytatta a vetkőztetést, és nyöszörögve simult a férfi mellkasához, mikor felül már mindketten meztelenek voltak, miközben Piton épp a szoknyáját gombolta ki. A két forró test találkozása édeni volt. Kábultan veszett el az élvezetben, és csak arra figyelt fel legközelebb, mikor a bájitalmester finoman eldöntötte, és immáron képzeletében is egy ágyban feküdt. Meztelenül. Félbehagyott munkájának köszönhetően a varázslón még rajta volt egy fekete alsónadrág, de ez volt a legkisebb gondja, mikor Piton fölé simult, és forró csókokkal lepte el. Először a nyakát, majd egyre lejjebb haladva a melleit kényeztette, ő pedig csak nyöszörögni tudott és kapaszkodni hol kínzójába, hol az ágy lepedőjébe. Aztán a férfi lejjebb haladt, míg ő remegve fogadta a gondolatot, hogy merre is halad. Öle, de egész teste is vágytól, élvezettől vezérelve mozdult újra és újra. Hasa legalsó részén kapta az utolsó csókot, aztán…

Aztán szinte sírva fakadt a vágytól, ahogy az élmény véget ért. Teste lázban égett, de nem törődött vele, hogy valójában ruhában van. Azonnal a következő csokoládéért nyúlt, és egy pillanat alatt be is kapta.

A férfi azonban nem könyörült, és édes kínzása folytatódott. Újabb csókokat kapott, ezúttal a hasától felfelé haladva. Amikor pedig ismét a melléhez ért, érezte a kezét lefelé siklani a derekától a combjához, majd annak belső felére haladt tovább, és ő nyögve kapaszkodott Piton vállába, mikor elért legforróbb és legérzékenyebb pontjához. Ösztönösen emelte meg a csípőjét, és örömmel adta át magát az élménynek. Pár percig csak élvezte a felettébb édes kényeztetést, de aztán többet akart. Ő maga is érezni akarta a férfit. Így aztán felhúzta magához annyira, hogy újra megcsókolhassa, és így, hogy feljebb simult rajta, könnyebben elérte a másik alsóját, amit aztán közös ügyeskedéssel tüntettek el. Piton keze hamarabb utat talált a már megtalált gyönyörközpontjához, de ő se habozott sokat, és a tenyerét a varázsló mellkasán egyre lejjebb simítva fedezte fel annak minden édes domborulatát, és egyfajta megkönnyebbülést érzett, mikor elérte a célját. Mohó és forró csókok közt játszottak egymással, míg Piton ki nem csusszant az öleléséből és a kezei közül, hogy ismét lefelé vegye az irányt. Mikor ismét elérte a hasát, tudta, hogy nincs olyan szerencséje, hogy azonnal megkapja, amit szeretne, mégis csalódottság futott végig rajta, mikor véget ért ez az élmény is.

Ki se kellett nyitnia a szemét, hogy bekaphassa a következő csokit.

Így aztán épp csak hozzáért a nyelvéhez a finomság, ő máris megérezte a férfi nyelvét combja belső felén. Egy határozott kéz tárta széjjelebb a lábait, és ő a lepedőbe kapaszkodva engedett neki. Újabb apró cirógatások, majd az első bűnös csók, amit ő hangosan nyögve és remegve fogadott. Piton erősen tartotta a csípőjét, így nem sokat tudott mozogni, de nem is bánta, mert a bájitalmester olyan mámort adott neki, amit még soha senki. Érezte, hogy pillanatokra van tőle, hogy robbanjon, és épp ezért csalódottan nyögött fel, mikor a férfi abbahagyta a kényeztetést. Simogatta és combjait csókolgatta, míg kicsit le nem csillapodott, aztán újrakezdte, avagy folytatta az ő mennybe repítését. Mikor másodszorra is megállt csak pillanatokra volt a csúcstól és ő könnyek közt könyörgött megváltásért. Nem tudta, hogy a szavai, vagy a csokoládé különleges összetétele irányította-e az élményben lévő férfit, de a bájitalmester felemelkedett, majd két lába közé helyezkedve fölé simult, és ő szinte kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott belé, mert a fekete szemekben látott vágy és éhség mellett egy apró gúnyos kis szikrát is látott, és tudta, miért. Még érezte, ahogy forró ölük összesimul, majd a kép eltűnt.

Remegő kézzel, zihálva kereste az utolsó csokoládét, és erőnek erejével kellett visszafognia magát, hogy ne simítsa saját kezét a combjai közé.

Amint bekapta, és behunyta a szemét, Piton már csókolta is, és ő mohón kapott utána. Két lábát a férfi dereka köré fonta, és nyakába kapaszkodva, némán könyörgött a folytatásért. A bájitalmester pedig megadta neki, amit szeretett volna. A csókot megszakítva vetette hátra a fejét, mikor testük egybe forrt. Kételkedett benne, hogy sokáig bírná húzni a dolgot, a korábbi megszakított élvezete után biztos volt benne, hogy ezúttal nincs, ami megállítaná. És igaza is volt, mert mikor Piton határozottan megragadta a derekát, és gyorsabb, erősebb iramba kezdett, ő pár pillanat alatt a csúcsra ért, és egy fojtott kiáltással adta át magát a legszebb és legédesebb gyönyörnek. Még érezte, hogy Piton teste is megfeszül, de aztán csak a sötétség maradt.

Nem tudta, mennyi idő is telt el, de mikor kinyitotta a szemét, soha nem érzett elégedettséggel és egy széles mosollyal túrt hajába. Remegő izmokkal és orgazmusának utóhatásait érezve ült fel. Nem tudta, mindez hogy volt lehetséges, de abban a pillanatban nem is érdekelte. Felállt, és levetkőzött, majd fürdőszobájába sétált, hogy egy forró zuhany után felfrissülten és energiával telve öltözhessen tiszta ruhába. Megszárítva haját kifésülte azt, majd az apró üzenetet a kezében szorongatva állt még egyszer a tükre elé. Úgy vélte, teljesen mindegy, hogy néz ki. Ha a férfinek úgy is megtetszett, ahogy hétköznap mászkál óráról órára, akkor nincs sok értelme kicicomáznia magát. Egy egyszerű térdig érő farmerszoknya és egy fehér blúz megteszi most is. Fekete talárját a vállára terítve nagyot sóhajtott, majd elhagyta szobáját. Sietős léptekkel indult a pince felé, és közben csak az járt az eszében, vajon mi fog mindebből kisülni.

A bájitalmester irodája előtt megtorpanva igyekezett lecsillapítani zakatoló szívét, és néhány mély lélegzetet kellett vennie, hogy összeszedje magát. Aztán kopogott.

– Tessék! – hallotta Piton hangját, ami egyszerre tűnt mérgesnek, türelmetlennek és tán izgatottnak.

Hermione benyitott és csendben belépett, majd mielőtt felnézett volna a férfira, be is csukta az ajtót. Aztán végre megkereste tekintetével a bájitalmestert, aki épp felállt asztala mögött. Az izgatottságot határozottan le lehetett róla olvasni. A boszorkány pirulva lépett közelebb egyet, miközben még mindig kezében szorongatta a csoki mellé kapott üzenetet.

– Miss Granger – kezdte a férfi meglepően gyengéd és halk hangon, amitől a nevezett megborzongott, és egy pillanatra be kellett hunynia a szemét. Az egész fantasztikus élményből, amit az édességnek köszönhetően átélt, ezt hiányolta. A hangját. – Minek köszönhetem a látogatását? – kérdezte Piton az asztala mellé lépve, és két keze combjai mellett ökölbe szorult a nyilvánvaló izgatottság egyik jelenként.

Hermione ismét közelebb lépett, s így már csak egy lépésnyi volt köztük a távolság. Kinyújtotta remegő kezét, tenyérrel felfelé, s így mutatta meg jövetele okát.

– Maga egy kegyetlen férfi – suttogta a lány, mire a bájitalmester riadtan nézett fel a papírról a barna szempárba. Ijedtségét nyilvánvalóan a griffendéles is látta, s még közelebb lépett egy fél lépést, és leengedve kezét nézett Piton szemébe. – El fogok hízni.

Ez az egy mondat egyértelmű válasz volt a férfi kérdéseire, és láthatóan változott az arca nyugodtabbá. Aztán megszüntette a távolságot kettőjük közt, és míg egyik kezével a derekánál karolta magához, addig a másik kezével a boszorkány hajába túrt a tarkójánál. Épp csak egy centire volt az ajkuk a másikétól.

– Kénytelen leszel ledolgozni – mormolta, majd minden további nélkül lecsapott Hermione ajkaira.

Vége

_Comment: Az ihletet születésnapom alkalmából kapott csoki adta. A fenti képet én készítettem, ahogy a képen látható dobozkát is. :) A csokit pedig megettem :P Na jó, még van belőle. Kér valaki?_


End file.
